


Weeping in Silence

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR Fic Archive Week 2018 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, KHRFicWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 2: CryingHe had vowed to never cry again when he was ten.But he couldn't stop his tears.





	Weeping in Silence

He breathed in shakily, trying not to choke as he silently wept. Tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably, pained. He hated crying, ever since he was young, and he had never stopped hating on it. Everything he cried, he was always exhausted, spent and giving up.

He had vowed to never cry again when he was ten.

But he couldn't stop his tears. He couldn't stop all the bottled up emotions from overflowing out for the world to see. Everything was just too much for him to handle. Too much that he broke. It hurt. It hurt so much he just wanted to rip off his heart and never stop feeling ever again.

Coughing as he hugged his knees tightly, nails digging through his black trousers. His head ducked down, eyes shut as tightly as his mouth was. He was curling in a small, dark corner, trying to hide himself from the world.

"Juudaime.." He heard Gokudera voice and jolted, immediately rubbing his eyes furiously to get rid of the tears, to no avail. He sniffed loudly, scrambling to put himself together, trying to return the facade back into its place. He couldn't. 

His hands were tugged away and Gokudera was kneeling in front of him, face heavy with grief. Through his blurred sight from the tears, he could see that Gokudera's eyes were wet as well. Right. He couldn't do this. He's the leader. He has to be strong for his friends.

"A-are you okay, Gokudera-kun?" He stuttered, coughing a few times to get his voice steady. Gokudera frowned, lips pulled thin as concern flashed in his eyes. "That should be my question, Juudaime."

"I'm oka-"

"No, don't." He cut him off, surprising Tsuna. "Please.. Please don't say you're okay when you're not.."

"But-" "It doesn't matter if you're the boss, Tsuna. You can cry. You can break. You can scream." Yamamoto came up as well and for the first time, Gokudera didn't yell at him. His ever bright smile was absent from his face as he knelt down beside the Storm, taking Tsuna's other hand and clutched it tightly. "Please, let it out. Don't hide it. Please." 

Tsuna's lips trembled as they both looked at him, concern in their eyes, grief tinting it along with acceptance. "You're just as human as we are, Tsuna." Gokudera shakily said. "We," He choked. "We are not perfect. But we will be together through each step. So please, don't hide it from us."

Halfway through Gokudera's words, tears had came back full force. He did not threw a tantrum like Lambo in the next room, nor did he screamed in denial like his father did. He just silently cried in grief. There was nothing they could do but mourn. He could do nothing but accept the reality.

Gokudera and Yamamoto hugged him tightly, as he cried. He felt his suit getting wet on both sides but he couldn't careless. All three of them sobbed, clutching onto each other tightly as though they were each other's pillar, each other's life. As though the other would disappear if they don't hold them tight enough, slipping through the gap of their fingers.

They cried to the raining sky that wept along with them for their lost.

Reborn was on the other side of the building looked up the same sky, leaning against the wall with his fedora tilted down to shield his eyes. Silently, he allowed one tear to escape from the corner of his eyes.

_On the 14th of May, Sawada Nana was involved in an accident that immediately took her life. On 14th of May, they lost an accepting woman with an open mind, a beautiful wife with an equally beautiful soul, and a brave mother with a loving heart._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.
> 
> Timeset 5 years after canon. Reborn's now physically an adult. (If you guys wanna see this as a sequel to the previous on it's okay as well :3)
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
